HichiIchi Thriller
by Dimwit 95
Summary: Well, this is shortly after saving rukia bullshit, I'm saying bullshit because I don't like IchigoxRukia, here it is, at long last, my first story ever! I hope you'll like it
1. Chapter 1 This's it! I've had enough!

**HichiIchi~ Thriller**

**This's 'bout my first story EVAAAAAR! XDXDXDXD  
(May contain bad language and violence(depending on how u see it))**

**This story includes shounen-ai/yaoi (male pairing)  
U have been warned, now for those who don't like it, DON'T READ! D8**

**This story's taking place in karakura after Ichigo saved Rukia.**

**And now-...**_**enjoy~ 3 ^^**_  
_

_**From Ichigo's perspective;**_

I'm lying down in my bed and waiting for a miracle, something to happen, a hollow appearing somewhere, something! I try to connect to my inner world to ask for some advice from Zangetsu.

I open my eyes and expect to be met up with Zangetsu. But no, I get encountered with the evil-...**THING** I created. The white clothes it's wearing, the bleached hair, the snow-white skin and the black and yellow eyes. I back off a little, I clench my teeth and draw out my sword and enter bankai, and so does he;

-WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?!

I don't know what to do with this thing!...But I've been considering a decision, it is a part of me, but he's completely different from me! He's always smiling and/or grinning. He loves fighting, I like fighting but not that much! He enjoys making other people suffer, I don't! But, why am I comparing him with myself? He can't possibly be me because he's the direct opposite of me! He loves seeing me twisting and turning in pain! But I can't help but thinking his behavior is kind of fascinating, sadistic and even maybe a little-...sweet...I can only shiver at the thought of it. He licks my wounds and I kinda learn from him sometimes...

But he's evil and pure darkness, so he can't POSSIBLY be me!

He points his bony finger at me and grins a little;

**-What made ya come here of yer own free will, Ichigo?**

-...No special reason...

**-Keh! It's written all over yer face, king. I can see from a distance that my king is shakin' like a asp leaf, ya came here to challenge me, DIDN'T 'CHA?!  
**He says and breaks out in a violent laugh, but it's true, I notice that my sword is trembling, my hands are trembling. I get goosebumps all over. I clench my teeth so hard that my gums is bleeding.

-...What do you want?...

**-Eh? 't wasn't me who took contact with ya, right? It's the other way 'round, ya came here of yer own free will, king. **

He's right, I was the one taking contact with him..._  
_

**-Ichigo-...**

He rises his sword and spins it in the air;

**-Why did ya really come 'ere?...**

His smile widens and I start shivering, this isn't like me!

-I-...came to-...talk to Zangets-

**-DIDN'T I TELL YOU BACK THEN?! I – AM – ZANGETSU!**

He throws the sword a short distance next to my head, causing me to be paralyzed for 3 seconds or more, when I finally snap out of it, his large hand is holding across my forehead down to the back of my neck and the other hand around my throat;

**-BRAINLESS! YER A PUNY – LITTLE – BRAINLESS – GOLDFISH!**

* * *

**/I'm new here ok? So don't pick on me or bully to much, I'll cry, I'm a very sensitive person...Some words are from google translate, ****so don't judge to much ok? ^^**

I had other chapters, but when someone mentioned that I shouldn't spell YOU with just an U in the first sentence

(-WHY ARE U STILL HERE?!) **I wrote the letter in stead of the word and then i got pissed, I'd already done 4 chapters and then I got to check them through for more "spelling-problems..."...=C**

So plz don't mention how I spell or how I use grammar, 'cuz, once again, I'm a fool and some of the words are from google translate...

So don't bring my urges up, or even more urges and maybe worse than the first will burst, ok? ^^


	2. Chapter 2 Tears from a minor trajedy

**(Chapter 2, Hichigo's perspective)**

It irritated me that he only saw it from his own eyes and not from the back of 'em(meaning that he didn't realize, here in Sweden **'se'** means **'look'**, and **'inse'** means literally **'realize'**).

_**-You're a retard Ichi-!**_

I sock him to the other side of the field;

_**-HEH! Never ceases to amaze me how stupid you are! I thought I told ya, about a hundred f*cking times now! There is nothing like Zangetsu anymore! It's about me! Yer zanpakuto no longer exists! Only me! And I'm going to take this to my advantage-...**_

I hisses***** the last words and flash in front of Hichigo, stranglehold him and hiss***** in his ear;

(Don't blame my spelling, I suck at spelling most words and this's what googletranslate offered me, so what kan you do? XD So I was unsure whether I should spell it hiss/hisses XC)

_**-Give into me, Ichigo-...You've already lost...**_

I put my lips against his, and with his chocked expression, I smile. His looks that have negative impressions from my acts, just makes me want to humiliate him even more. While I'm in his mouth I bite hold of his tongue, ripping it out a bit. Ichigo squeezes his eyes together and slurs his words out;

_-...Vhat av yo doi-? (What are you doi-)_

Before he can finish his sentence, I grab his (*Jewels*/"Balls" a.k.a.-...t*sticles...whatever you want to call it) hard, Ichigo howls in domestic pains, I love it! Every part of Ichigo's body wich I can penetrate with horrible pain in wich he screams, I LOVE IT!

_**-Wha'? Did'ya say somethin' king? Is there something bothering you?!**_

I punch him, and again, right now, his nose-bone cracked and he's a very bad nosebleed;

_-...Wh-...why are you-?_

_**-Well, because you've never really thought of me!**_

I lift and slam Ichigo against the ground a couple of times;

_**-ALL YA EVER DO IS JUST USIN' **__**MY**__** POWERS FOR YER OWN SELFISH REASONS!**_

When my words finally burst out, I start strangling him even harder;

_**-USIN' **__**MY**__** POWERS T' SAVE YER "SO CALLED" FRIENDS! BUT YA KNOW WHAT?! NONE OF 'EM WILL EVER GET AS CLOSE TO YA AS I AM NOW!...MAYBE YA HAVEN'T EVEN-...**_

I pause for a couple of seconds;

_**-Ya maybe haven't even felt that I was a part of ya since-...since our-...mom died...**_

I pause again, strange, it gets harder to talk by every word I speak. What is this?

_**-...Did ya ever, even for a second, consider-...ME yer friend?...As an individual?...**_

Suddenly I feel some liquid runnin' down my cheek down to the chin, I brush it away and look at it in the palm of my hand, blood...Dark red blood...I cried...This is NOT happenin! He should be the one with tear stained eyes! More of 'em are dripping down and some of the tears happen to land in Ichi's face;

_-...I-..._

When he tries to say something I loosen the stranglehold a bit so that he can tell me what he has to say;

_**-...Speak!...**_

He takes heavy breaths and he keeps the intense eyecontact between us goin';

_-...I-...didn't know you-..._

_**-"Existed"?**_

_-No...I didn't know you felt like that..._

I withdraw my hand and I dunno' why but somethin' tells me he's goin' to run away, but be paralyzed for a minute or two;

_**-...Of course ya don't...Ya don't care what I feel, right?! Heh! Since I haven't got a heart, is THAT IT?!**_

He shudders and gathers his words;

_-That's exactly what I thought, I'm going to be honest here, I thought that that because you had no heart, you didn't know emotions, such like sadness and anger...And I thought you relied on your madness and pride in order to feel alive...And then you where a complete sadistic psykopath, and I tried to tell myself that that was a part of your madness-_

I smash his head against a wall and growl while gritting my teeth;

_**-Yeah! That's the only things ya know about yer horse, king! You thought yer horse was a brutal animal, is that it?! May the devil kill ya and god forbid you'd ever be forgiven! Ya just told me that I have no feelin's because I'm "incomplete" did ya!**_

Horror and fear spreads across Ichigo's face;

_**-...Ya know that I have a soul too don'tcha?...Call it Schizophrenia, possession or whatever...I'm a person too...**_

I let him off and slide down on my knees, I can't take it anymore, stayin' in here day in and day out-...I don't like it...Ichigo's legs are shakin' and I'm facing the ground cryin'...this is not me...

_-...By the way...What's your name?_

* * *

/Hiiiii, it's me again, as I said before, some of(not most of) these words are from google translate so don't mention if the grammar or spelling sux 'cuz I know it does... =C


	3. Chapter 3 Introduction

**(Chapter 3: Ichigo's perspective)**

* * *

He stares at me with a look that could burn through my soul;

_**-...Fine...If we're supposed to start all over-...my name is Shirosaki, Shirosaki Hichigo, call me Hichi if ya want, or whatever...**_

Hichigo dries away the blood on his cheeks, he already knew who I was, but;

_-Where did you get that name from?_

_**-Ain't it obvious, king? Since we're almost the same person-**_

_-Ok, I get it, same – same but different, or what?_

_**-Exactly, genius Ichi...**_

O well, I guess I got to have a nickname too. As long as he doesn't call me king all the time. I help him up and smile friendly;

_**-So-...from the beginnin', ey?**_

_-Yes, a bit like that. ^^_

I can't help but smile a little, he's not that big of a sick psycho when you talk a bit with him.

_**-Now back to the discussion we had before...why are ya here?**_

-I-...I came to train.

Hichigo smiles wide;

_**-So that's it? Ya came here to get yer ass even more kicked than it already is, huh? Fine, bring it on! XD**_

I draw my sword and take a little distance and Hichi takes even more distance;

_-Ready?!_

_**-HEY! Don't steal my line! XD**_

_-I take that as a yes! Xp_

We slam together in combat, he stares deadly in my eyes and I do the same. Engaging in battle with him of my own free will, somehow gets me a little amused. I force him to block a couple of times;

_**-KEH! You've improved...Ichigo...CB**_

He whispers in my ear and pushes me back.

_**-But not good ENOUGH! XD**_

He sends me flying with a getsuga tenshou and I land a couple of meters away;

_-He, playing dirty, huh? Well then-!_

I stock up a lot of energy and release it but it misses him;

"_Dammit!"_

_It's not like it has been 9 minutes here and 9 minutes outside of my inner world, only 3 minutes...or less, I dunno. When about 1 hour and 46 minutes has passed here;_

_**-Ichigo, **_**the reason I'm-...it's because-...**

He takes a pause, starts to scratch his neck and looks troubled.

_-...Yeah?...Come on Hichigo, spit it out already!..._

_**-The truth is Ichigo-...**_

He takes another pause, this begins to give me shivers up my spine

_**-The truth is that I-...I...**_

* * *

**/I'm pulling the story out longer to build up a lot of tension, bear with me ok? ^^ And don't blame me for doing smileys in the middle of the story, 'cuz, after all, a picture tells you sometimes more than words doesn't it? ^^**


	4. Chapter 4 Tension rising, I love it!

**(Chapter 4: Hichigo's perspective)**

* * *

I bite my tongue and quickly look away;

**_-The point is-...I-..._**

If I'm not mistaken, Ichigo has frozen up, he can't move and neither can I;

_**-The reason I'm letting you-...use my power, why I'm always close to you...Why I was tellin' you how I really felt, because unlike me, you can walk 'round...You have more freedom than I'll ever get...The reason I'm tellin' you-...is because...**_

I'm already on the ground, but I kneel in front of him;

**_-I love you, will you marry me?_**

* * *

**/Sorry for making it so short, but I promise the next one'll be longer, don't worry, and by then-...yaaaaoiiiiiii...8)...So look forward to it, the reason I'm making it short is to, once again, build up a lot of tension ^^**

**Ha en bra dag(Have a good day) ^^**


	5. Chapter 5 Growing relationship

**_/So, this's a little longer, sorry but to be actually true to you I had gone out of ideas and forgot about it eventually...´C_**

I woke up finally when someone send me a review telling me to do more or else he/she'd give up on the story =C

**_Again, sorry for the delay but enjoy (finally time for yaoi! 8D) and review plz. And don't mind smileys in the text, I'm used to them and a text can't fully describe how someone looks, right? ^^_**

_**(Once again, don't mention if I spell wrong, I'm tired of ppl getting all upp on my back telling me what to do...=C**_

* * *

**(Chapter 5: Ichigo's perspective)**

I just stare at him and I really can't make out what he just said;

_-...'scuse me, what? ^^'_

_**-I love you Ichigo, will you marry me?**_

O – SNAP! I can't even blink or breathe, first he tells me he loves me and then he says 'marry me'?! Nooo nonono! Stop! This is going to fast for me. Deep breath and *hhhhhhhhh*...

_-...I do. ^^_

I say and kiss him, he answers my kiss and thoughts are running through my head. Next time I open my eyes I wake up in my bed in my room...I can't believe I just got engaged to myself, or, well, a part of myself...

_-...I need to cool my head..._

I open my window and breathe the fresh air-...was it Saturday today?...Yes...it's Saturday today...

_**-Worried 'bout th' others?...**_

Hichigo's voice echoes in my head, I slowly nod and sigh deeply;

_-Don't you think the city has been too silent since-...since morning?...I woke up this morning and it's just like-...It's like everyone is still sleeping...My younger sisters are sleeping and so is my dad...It's strange...even the lights have gone out...I highly doubt this is your doing, or am I wrong?_

_**-PLEASE! I can't get outta yer mind and you expect me to do more chaos outside of you than I'm already doin inside, is that correct?!**_

_-...No...you're right...It can't be you, neither can it be me, then what-...this is a dream...isn't it?..._

**_-And th' reason you think that is-?_**

_-Well...You're standing behind me...I'm outside my inner world but I'm still in my head..._

I turn around, said and done, Hichigo stands there. White clothes and a bleached skin...he still has his sword though...

_**-Hm...Didn't see that one comin'...good...Then my hands are free! FINALLY!**_

Hichigo draws his sword and holds me down with the flat side at the bed;

**_-Y'dunno how long I've waited for this!_**

He grinns and pushes the sword beneath my throat, I can hardly breathe! I thought he'd not do things like these since he told me how he really felt and we engaged, but I believe he has something else planned and other things for me and himself too;

_-What are you doing-?...Are you going to kill me?!..._

**_-Nope...I'm goin' to have some fun...8)_**

He pulls down my zipper using his teeth alone, I notice his teeth has grown sharper since last time, he grabs me* and strokes it slowly. I bite my tongue:

"_Sh#t - Sh#t - Sh#t - Sh#t - SH#T!" I don't know what to do, the word sh#t echoes in my head._

_**-Don' like it?**_

He says and smiles wide, exposing his sharp shark-like teeth _"SH######T!"_

_-...They've grown since-...since I last saw you when we ki-_

**_-_**_**When we kissed Ichi-...my hunger was almost satisfied...Right now?...I want all of it! I WANT ALL OF YA!**_

He bites my neck roughly and I want to scream so I open my mouth but only thin empty air comes out. He's draining me! When he said he wanted me he meant it LITERALLY?! He's draining me! He's draining me! HE'S DRAINING ME! What am I to do, I loose energy, I can't push him back, I can't reject him now! I feel his teeth _((D95: Aaaaaall of 'em, not only Hichi's canines XD X3))_ deep in my flesh, I can't push him off, I can't pull him back, I can't do anything! NOT A SINGLE THING! He lets go of me and I stare weakly into his eyes;

**_-Ichi-...time to wake up...Ichi..._**

_-Ichi-nii!_

_-Ichigo!_

I open my eyes, I'm on the floor, cold sweating** _((D95: Because it was all a dream he only fel it, he still has his pants on though ^^))_ , Yuzu and Karin stares at me, it was after all a dream. Then-...when did I fall asleep? It's morning and I'm all hot, I can't think and barely move let alone sit up.

_-Ichi-nii! Are you feeling alright?_

_-...Y-yeah...Just-...a little hot..._

Yuzu pats my forehead;

_-My my! Ichi-nii! You have a terrible fever!_

Everytime Yuzu says 'Ichi' I feel sudden stabs in my chest;

_-I- "CAUGH"! I'm ok, don't worry._

_-Ichigo!_

Karin slams my head with her fist;

_-OW! Why did you do that, Karin?! Yuzu! Say something!_

_-I'm telling you that you should stay at home!_

_-BUT-!_

_-Dot and end, Ichigo! You can't win this! You have to rest! I'll get a thermometer..._

_-No! Seriously! "CAUGH"! I'm-_

Karin leaves the room and Yuzu hits me with my pillow;

_-I'm sorry, Ichi-nii! But you have to stay put!_

Karin comes back;

_-Ok, hold him, Yuzu!_

_-Wha-?! Hold on!_

Yuzu grabs me from the back making it unable to move since I'm weak already. Karin sticks in the thermometer in my ear _((D95: Here where I live, at least in my house we have a thermometer where you measure body heat in the ear))_ ;

_-...Ichigo...you're staying home today...and maybe tomorrow and the day after that and the day after that..._

_-What do you mean Karin?! I have to go! No skipping, right?!_

_-Yes, but the thermometer says something else, don't you think?_

She shows me the temperature the thermometer is showing on the digital screen; 44.2

_-...That's not possible...O_O_

Having that high of a fever, I'd be dead or at least at the hospital!...Maybe this have something to do with Hichi draining me?...No, it can't be that, I will ignore whatever happened while I was sleeping...I feel sleepy, It's very hard to fokus, a few seconds later everything becomes black.

* * *

**/(*Manhood, d*ck, c*ck, whatever you'd like to call it but I don't use those kind of words unless I'm swearing-...reeeaaally bad...often when I'm furious ^^')**

**((*Google translate; Kall-svett = Cold-sweat...I don't really think so but, fine with me...))**

**Stick up with me even though I'm dragin' this out a lot, plz ^^**


	6. Chapter 6 (I'm out of ideas C)

**(Chapter 6: Hichigo's perspective)**

* * *

"_**So, Ichigo is staying home at today**_**_? All the more fun for me, I can harass him!"_****Is my first thought, so I whisper;**

**_-Only you and me then Ichi?…_**

_-Stop! I don't want to hear it!_

His desperate voice is whispering curses back at me, I lick my lips laugh lowly, I can feel him shivering. When he's in his bed and has pulled the cover over himself I pull him to where I am, he opens his eyes;

_-No, not again…_

**_-No ye say, yes you feel!_**

I draw my sword and he draws his, he points his at me and I do the same towards him;

_-Let's finish this!_

**_-Ladies first!_**

We clash together and I slam him into a wall;

**-****_Not prepared, eh?_**

My loud hollow laugh echoes through the buildings, I can feel Ichi's goose bumps all over his body;

**_-Scared?_**

_-Why would I?!_

He pushes me away and counter with some sword slashes, of course they all miss because I'm too awesome to loose, get wounded etc. I pierce his chest deep, between his ribs, he can't get out of this! He can't even breathe properly.

******_-What is it, King? Cat caught yer tongue?_**

_-…Geh-GET OFF OF ME!_

**_-Why? I like this position, don't you?_**

I smile and narrow my eyes;

**_-Do you know why you're hot right now?_**

_-…B-because you drained me?_

**_-EXACTLY!_**

I push the sword a bit longer in causing Ichigo to toss and turn into a pasta curl and howl in all of the pain.

_**-Guess what? You can't die here and tha's why I can pierce you how many times I want. So, back to what we talked 'bout before, How do you feel for me right now?**_

_-I-if I say what you want me to say-...will you pull out then?..._

**_-Maybe...I'll repeat-_**

I pull and push the blade again and he almost cries a little;

**_-SAY IT!_**

_-I-...I l-...lo-love y-GAH!_

_**-Exactly...You can only 'xpress yerself when I leave you with no other option.**_

_-Th-that's cheating-!_

I kiss him to seal shut his mouth shut;

_**-Gasping for breath are we?**_

Is the only thing I can say before I start laughing at him;

_-GH! D-don't make fun of me-..._

_**-Oh? But that's one of my specialties...And besides, you like that about me, don't you?-**_

_-SHUT UP!_

**_-Answer a bit early there, don'tcha? Often means yes._**

When I said that he dissappears, I suppose he got out;

**_-...Hehe-...I'll watch you...you'll see, I'll always watch ya, Ichigo..._**

* * *

**/I'm out of ideas, next chapter may take a while...=C**

**Next time I'll make a new story, I'll do long oneshots! XC**

**Writing new chapters like this takes a lot of energy /(¤n¤)\**


End file.
